Plants vs Zombies amigos, enemigos y un terrible pasado
by imaginador
Summary: un joven lanzaguisantes pasara por muchas emociones y sentimientos fuertes ademas de descubrir cosas impactantes del pasado de su padre (advertencia posible clasificacion T en futuros capitulos)


**¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! soy yo el imaginador y lamento toda mi ausencia pero es que he tenido algo de flojera y bueno se me han ocurrido ciertas cosas así que no se preocupen pues para enero tendré el siguiente capítulo de mi historia de angry birds y pues espero que disfruten de esta** **nueva historia sobre plantas vs zombis que se me ocurrió. Además en los comentarios me escriben que historia les gustaria que escribiera: Hora de aventura o Penn Zero casi héroe.**

* * *

Todo empieza en un día lluvioso en la abandonada ciudad sin rastro de algún ser vivo en las calles a excepción de dos siluetas que parecen estar corriendo las cuales se les puede escuchar respirando fuertemente por el cansancio, entonces parece haber una multitud detrás de estas, de esta multitud no es muy difícil de reconocer que tienen piel verde y ropa desgastada además de que se les escucha decir "cerebros" en un tono muy escalofriante.

Entonces las siluetas que estaban escapando se encontraron en la salida de la ciudad. Entonces antes de que pudiesen escapar se encontraron con las mismas figuras bloqueándoles el paso, entonces un raya ilumino el cielo mostrándonos que estas siluetas en realidad son un guisantrallador y una lanzaguisantes la cual cargaba algo en una manta. Entonces estos dos fueron rodeados por los perseguidores y se escuchó una voz masculina la cual venia del guisantrallador diciendo

Guisantrallador: Amor yo abriré paso entro los zombis y tú te iras con nuestro hijo

Lanzaguisantes: no por favor, no nos iremos sin ti

Guisantrallador: toma esto para que me recuerden – dijo mientras le daba un colgante con una cuenta verde y transparente con lo que parecía ser una hoja de árbol, entonces empezó a disparar guisantes lo más rápido que pudo para hacer un camino

Lanzaguisantes: ¡no, no te dejare aquí!

Guisantralladora: ¡solo corran!, yo los detendré

En ese momento la lanzaguisantes se fue corriendo saliendo de la ciudad llorando por la tristeza que inundaba su corazón. En ese momento los perseguidores lograron tapar el camino pero sin poder atrapar a la que logró escapar, entonces algo parecido a un gorila apareció frente al guisantrallado sosteniendo un poster de luz.

Una vez a una distancia segura se pudo oír un enorme estruendo venir de la ciudad entonces de los ojos de la lanzaguisantes brotaron las lágrimas y se oyeron los lloriqueos de un bebe.

Lanzaguisantes: ya tranquilo, todo estará bien mi pequeño, Peater

En ese momento se revela que lo que está envuelto por la manta es un bebe lanzaguisantes al cual se le nota que lleva puesto el colgante, entonces la escena va acercándose al colgante y todo se pone oscuro.

 **Plantas vs. Zombis**

 **Amigos, Enemigos y un Terrible Pasado**

 **Capítulo 1: El encuentro de Dave y Peater**

"20 años después"

La historia transcurre en un vecindario llamado neighborville en donde las personas son todos jardineros y se llevan bien con sus plantas y en una de las casas se encuentra toda la lista de plantas a excepción de una, la cual mencionaremos luego. Resulta ser que en aquella casa vive el mejor jardinero del lugar, lo llaman el loco Dave, él siempre tiene los abonos y semillas apropiados, vendiéndolo todo a buen precio, además de dar buenos consejos de vez en cuando. Pero lo que va mal para todos es que el pueblo se encuentra exactamente en frente del cementerio en donde uno de los vecinos y también médico de la ciudad, el Dr. Edgard Ross, desapareció sin dejar rastro como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

Resulta que días después de aquel incidente han ocurrido ciertos problemas los cuales podríamos llamar paranormales o sobrenaturales. Estos incidentes son los que hicieron que El Loco Dave recibiera su apodo, los problemas que ocurrieron ahí hasta nuestros días son los zombis.

 **N.A (Nota de Autor: en esta parte de la historia estaré hablando del como Dave descubrió las defensas contra los zombis asi que hablare como si fuera pasado a partir de aquí)**

Dave fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, les advirtió a sus vecinos que se protegieran de ellos pero nadie le creyó hasta que atacaron las ciudad, después del ataque a la ciudad todos se preguntaron cómo se protegerían de los zombis.

Durante una noche oscura, lluviosa y escalofriante, mientras todos se preparaban para protegerse de los zombis, Dave solo se comía un taco con salsa picante mientras veía por la ventana. Se pudo notar algo o a alguien moverse con dificultad entre la lluvia y como acto seguido desmallarse; entonces se escuchó el lloriqueo de un bebe desde donde se desmallo la silueta. Sin pensarlo dos veces Dave salió de la casa, entonces noto que lo que se desmallo en mitad de la calle no era más ni nada menos que una lanzaguisantes con su bebe envuelto en una manta.

 **N.A: a partir de aquí volvemos al presente así que disfruten de la historia**

Devuelta al presente, Dave solo está sentado comiéndose un taco con salsa picante en su cocina cuando de repente se oyó una alarma indicando que ya había empezado la primera oleada. Entonces Dave se dijo en voz baja

Dave: será mejor que los despierte

Entonces fue al teléfono y en lugar de marcar un numero solo presiono un enorme botón rojo y grito

Dave: despierten ya llego la primera oleada

En esos momentos se escucharon varios pasos como si hubiera una estampida dentro de la casa entonces bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad se pudieron ver todas las plantas que viven con Dave. Pero nuestro jardinero noto que faltaba alguien entre toda esa multitud y entonces le pregunto a la coltapulta

Dave: Oye Gabe donde se encuentra Peater

Gabe (Coltapulta): esta con su madre

Dave: ay si, ya me acorde. Él se ha vuelto algo lento desde que ella enfermo

Gabe: si, además todos estamos tratando de ayudarlo, pero ya sabes cómo es Peater

Dave: tienes razón él es algo testarudo, tacaño y frio

Gabe: pero no olvides que casi siempre es sentimental, compasivo y sincero

Dave: si, pero el problema es que como el nunca conoció a su padre nunca tuvo una vida normal como planta por así decirlo

Gabe: sin mencionar que es el líder de nuestro "supuesto" ejercito -con sarcasmo-

Dave: ya deja de decir que esto es un ejército porque esto es un equipo

Gabe: pero así suena más interesante

Dave: ¡ahhhhhh! -con fastidio- oye que no deberías estar catapultando coles

En ese momento Gabe se dio cuenta de que ya había perdido mucho tiempo hablando y se dio cuenta de que en su línea se acercaba un zombi y no había podadora así que simplemente grito

Gabe: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Dejando sordo a Dave – nos vemos Luego tengo unos asuntos que atender – dijo con desesperación-

Un par de minutos después todos estaban siendo vencidos poco a poco por los zombis futbolistas, varios de ellos ya iban por la última columna, todos pensaron que habían fallado en su deber de proteger a su jardinero.

En ese momento alguien bajaba las escaleras mientras Dave se escondía debajo de su mesa y Dave cuando lo vio solo pensó –"estoy salvado" – entonces desde afuera se abrió la puerta, hubo tres segundos de silencio y un zombi como tonto (lo cual es muy común en ellos) grito:

Zombi: chicos la puerta se abrió, el cabeza de cacerola se rindió yo me comeré su cerebro primero – entonces salió corriendo hacia la puerta sin saber que le esperaba –

Zombi balde: no lo hagas – dijo pero ya era muy tarde

Un guisante le dio con tanta fuerza en la cabeza que se le cayó al zombi y entonces cayó muerto, en ese instante salió de la puerta un lanzaguisantes y entonces con una mirada seria y fría toco un medallón que tenía alrededor del cuello, se transformó en lo que parecía ser un guisantrallador y comenzó a disparar más de 90 guisantes los cuales ya habían acabado con la mayor parte de los zombis en el jardín. Entonces el zombi balde grito – retirada – y todos los zombis que quedaban vivos se fueron como gatos perseguidos por perros.

Cuando los zombis desaparecieron de la vista las plantas empezaron a celebrar y entonces el lanzaguisantes volvió a la normalidad. En esos momentos la petacereza y el jalapeño salieron volando y reventaron como si fueran fuegos artificiales; entre la multitud el lanzaguisantes estaba saltando en su maceta (ya que las plantas no tienen piernas) hacia otros lanzaguisantes de varios tipos, quienes estaban conversando. Entre estos lanzaguisantes hay una hieloguisantes, un repetidor, un tripitador y un bipetador; entonces fue allí cuando la hielaguisantes y el repetidor empezaron a alagar a nuestro protagonista.

Peater (Lanzaguisantes): Hola chicos

Peyton (Repetidor): hola Peater – le da un abrazo y unas palmadas en lo que se supone que es su espalda para luego soltarlo – amigo vaya que tienes poder, a veces me gustaría tener tu medallón.

Peater: gracias por el alago Peyton, como estas Chilly

Chilly (Hielaguisantes): todo bien, por cierto ya tienes novia, porque si no yo sigo disponible

Peater: Ya te dije que no estoy buscando novia, además de que tú me congelarías la cara solo con darme un beso en la mejilla

Chilly: recuerda que solo bromeo bobo – dijo acercándose a él y luego le susurra en el oído lo siguiente – además me dicen que Peyton me pedirá que sea su novia esta noche

Peater: - con cara de "¿bromeas verdad?" – estás hablando enserio porque nunca crei que el fuera capaz de pedirle algo así a alguien

Chilly: si también me intrigo porque él es un poco bobo al tratarse de mujeres o no

Peater: bueno almenos estará dispuesto

En ese momento se rieron mientras todos los guisantes alentaban a Peyton en el reto de beber una regadera de agua en menos de 1 minuto. Cuando logro el reto todos gritaron de emoción hasta que Dave empezó a golpear la cacerola con un cucharon, entonces todos entraron siendo Peater el ultimo para cerrar la puerta, como ya acostumbra a hacer. En esa misma noche todos ya se preparaban para dormir yéndose a sus habitaciones respectivas, menos Peater quien se dirigio a una habitación en la que se escuchaban unas profundas respiraciones, las cuales parecían venir de una lanzaguisantes algo anciana la cual se supone que es la madre de Peater; esta se veía débil y algo enferma ya se le podía escuchar toser, entonces con un silencio incomodo durante unos segundo la anciana empezó a hablarle a su hijo

Petalia: se ve que te fue bien hijo – dijo con dificultad -

Peater: asi fue

Petalia: sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo hijo – dijo en un tono algo triste-

Peater: lo se

Petalia: Peater, prométeme que seguirás los pasos de tu padre aun después del día en el que me vaya – dijo lorando -

Peater: lo prometo madre – dijo también llorando –

Petalia: prométeme también que te casaras solo con la mujer indicada – diji con tristeza y seriedad –

Peater: también te lo prometo, además tú me educaste muy bien

Petalia: ese es mi hijo – dijo feliz – ahora duerme que mañana será otro día difícil

Peater: esta bien, buenas noches – dijo apagando las luces y saliendo como acto seguido –

Resulta que Peater bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina topándose con Dave sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. Pasando sin molestarlo o distraerlo pasó por el frente de la ventana junto a la puerta, fue ahí cuando noto una figura de dos plantes andando por la carretera de la calle con el acto seguido de desmallarse. Peater preocupado fue por Dave lo más rápido que pudo y salieron a la acera para ayudar a aquellas plantas. Fue en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de que era dos girasoles hembras las cuales se notaban muy heridas.

En ese momento Dave y Peater las llevaron al jardín zen y encendieron un botón que decía emergencia. Sonó una alarma parecida a la de las ambulancias despertando a todos en la casa

Dave y Peater montaron a las girasoles en macetas y una de ellas abrió los ojo viendo a Peater, entonces esta hablo:

Girasol: ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tu? – dijo con una voz débil –

Peater: Descuida estaras bien en un momento, te lo prometo

Después de aquellas palabras la girasol se desmallo

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina el capitulo y debo admitir que ya llevo tiempo escribiendo asi que no olviden comentar que les parecio y espero que me digan que historia debería escribir como ya dije arriba asi que nos vemos**

 **Extra**

 **Nombres de plantas**

 **Lanzaguisantes: Peater**

 **Girasol: Sunny**

 **Petacereza: Boom y Kablam**

 **Nuez: Notch**

 **Patatapum: Marshall**

 **Hielaguisantes: Chilly**

 **Planta Carnívora: Chomly**

 **Repetidora: Peyton**

 **Seta Desesporada: Zed**

 **Seta Solar: Solar**

 **Humoseta: Fiordalisa**

 **Come piedras: Buster**

 **Hipnoseta: Harper**

 **Seta Miedica: Scarer**

 **Seta Congelada: Icer**

 **Petaseta: Doom**

 **Nenúfar: Float**

 **Apisonaflor: Smasher**

 **Tripitadora: Pit, Peat y Piper**

 **Zampalga: Kelpen**

 **Jalapeño: Bravo**

 **Pinchohierba: Spikes**

 **Nuez Cascara-rabias: Nutter**

 **Marseta: Sully**

 **Planterna: Leigh**

 **Cactus: Tracy**

 **Trebolador: Blovie**

 **Bipetadora: Preston y Peaterson**

 **Frustrella: Comet**

 **Magnetoseta: Maggie**

 **Coltapulta: Gabe**

 **Maceta: Faith**

 **Lanzamaíz: Erni**

 **Grano de café: Coffee**

 **Ajo: Profesor Aiden**

 **Paraplanta: Leaf**

 **Margarita: Mary**

 **Melonpulta: Merrik**

 **Guisantrallador: Penn**

 **Birasol: Apolo y Lana**

 **Gasoseta: Gas**

 **Rabo de Gato: Mewni**

 **Melónpulta congelada: Berg**

 **Iman de Dinero: Golden**

 **Pinchoroca: Rocks**

 **Mazor-cañon: Cobber**

 **Imitador: Mime**


End file.
